Rebuilding Bridges
by Ebyru
Summary: It seems only fair that if Derek doesn't want him around anymore, he should be the one to take his life away too.


**A/N:** Un-beta'd. If you see anything terrible, let me know.

Spoilers for episode 4 of season 3. I just felt so sad after seeing _Unleashed_ that I had to write this (to make myself feel better).

Also, the POV alternates between Derek & Isaac.

* * *

Within twenty four hours, Derek begins to miss Isaac's presence in the loft. If he's being honest, it started hours before that, but he had Cora to distract him with questions. Logically, he knows the only place Isaac will feel safe is with Scott or Stiles. But he will go to Scott first, just to avoid getting the human into trouble, but also to keep a safe distance from the sheriff.

Derek would do the same thing if he were him; he trained him to think for survival.

The reason he's thinking of Isaac is because Cora drifted off to sleep, and Derek has nothing but his thoughts for company now. Peter disappears a lot more; says he's doing research on the Alpha pack, but Derek doesn't trust him.

The bed he got – specifically – for Isaac seems even emptier now that he left a dent in it. there's no harm, he tells himself, in wanting to be closer to his pack even when they're not around. So, he lies down in Isaac's bed (that he never said was chosen for him), and stares at the ceiling, trying to calm his senses down. They want him to go find Isaac, and make sure he's safe out in the rain.

But he's safer out there, than anywhere near Derek.

XXX

Isaac waits until he knows Derek is asleep (and tells Scott he's just going for a jog when he startles awake) to sneak his way back to the loft. Melissa is nice, and of course he trusts Scott, but he wasn't the one who found Isaac in a hole and offered him the means to stand up to his father. He hasn't been abused, and had to bury a parent. He hasn't _been_ through enough to provide Isaac with the sense of belonging that Derek has since day one.

It seems only fair that if Derek doesn't want him around anymore, he should be the one to take his life away too.

XXX

Derek's nearly asleep when he hears someone creeping into the room. This is Isaac's bed he's lying in, and if Cora catches him this way, she'll force him to go out and apologize to Isaac. He closes his eyes and focuses on each breath as it leaves him; pretends he isn't awake after all. It's important to find out what they want so he can decide what to do next.

The bed dips when a weight settles on the right side of Derek's body. He grunts when he recognizes the damp smell of rain, and the hesitant whiff of a Beta wolf he kicked out a day ago. Words he's meant to say begin sticking in his throat, caught on his lungs like hooks that won't let go. Something like how Isaac won't listen to Derek even after he pushed him far enough to relive traumatic memories.

He groans when he feels a wet t-shirt pressed to his side. "I thought I told you to find somewhere else to stay," he whispers, trying to keep his family from eavesdropping.

"Yes," says Isaac, turning to face Derek. "I still don't believe you." He curls in on himself, his knees bumping against Derek's hip. "Why did you do it?"

Derek crosses his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He keeps his eyes closed. "Because it needed to be done." He faces away from Isaac. "I can't protect you anymore, Isaac."

Isaac sits up, his shirt sticking to his chest and the underside of Derek's bare arms. "What if I feel safer here?" he murmurs, moving his curled up body closer.

Derek notices he's shivering, and he looks at Isaac. Really looks. Even in the dark, Isaac's eyes are shining with tears; he's expecting rejection again, more violence. Derek doesn't have the heart to do any of it again. Not when it hurt so much the first time. All he could imagine was having to carry Isaac away like he did Erica, and it forced the glass out of his hand. But now…

"I don't think you will be," says Derek, sighing. He stretches out an arm to tug at Isaac's wet shirt. "I know we heal, but you shouldn't still have this on."

Isaac strips out of it quickly, letting it plop on the floor. His hair stands up in messy strands, going in all sorts of curious directions. Derek reaches out a hand, tentatively, combing through it. Leaning into the touch, Isaac doesn't even flinch when Derek pulls him closer.

"If I can't stay," says Isaac, hiding in the crook of Derek's neck, "then I'd rather you be the one to kill me." His legs unfold, and he wraps one around Derek's hip, gripping the corner of his tank top with humid fingers.

Derek drags Isaac closer, curling a protective hand around the back of his head. "I can't do that."

Isaac hums when he feels claws gently massaging his scalp. "Then I'm staying here." He laughs against Derek's neck. "This is _my_ bed after all." He looks up at Derek, wearing a small smile. "Why are you in it?"

Rolling his eyes, Derek tugs at Isaac's hair. Punishing him for teasing his Alpha. But it doesn't stop him from saying, "I missed your smell."

With a twinkle in his eyes_, _Isaac tries to say _already? _but Derek is faster, drawing him into a soft touch of lips, flicking his tongue out against the seal of Isaac's. As Isaac climbs closer to him, pressing his knee to Derek's hip, he combs his fingers through Isaac's hair – a gentle, soothing motion that makes Isaac shiver repeatedly.

Their lips move as if forming words, patterns; building bridges in a language taught through skin. And Isaac draws away first, panting in Derek's neck, still clinging. "Does that mean I'm staying?"

Derek wants to growl, but instead rolls on top of him, pushing him down into the bed. He pins his hands, nipping at his bottom lip. "Yes, Isaac." He licks a trail from shoulder to ear, pressing short claws into Isaac's wrists. "Now stop talking or I won't make sure you smell like me for the next year."


End file.
